


Jungkook, are you Jealous

by Sunyel



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyel/pseuds/Sunyel
Summary: Stell dir vor... Du redest mit einem anderen Jungen, Jungkook zieht dich von ihm weg "Untersteh dich einen anderen Kerl so anzusehen!" bringt er heraus, während er dich wütend und verletzt ansieht...Hallo,bitte beachten, das es meine erste Fanfiction war... ich habe sie vor einigen Jahren geschrieben und ist sehr kurz xDTrotz allem... viel spaß beim Lesen ^^





	Jungkook, are you Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Stell dir vor... Du redest mit einem anderen Jungen, Jungkook zieht dich von ihm weg "Untersteh dich einen anderen Kerl so anzusehen!" bringt er heraus, während er dich wütend und verletzt ansieht...
> 
>  
> 
> Hallo,   
> bitte beachten, das es meine erste Fanfiction war... ich habe sie vor einigen Jahren geschrieben und ist sehr kurz xD   
> Trotz allem... viel spaß beim Lesen ^^

Stell dir vor … Du redest gerade mit einem anderen Jungen, Jungkook zieht dich von ihm weg „Untersteh dich einen anderen Kerl so anzusehen!“ bringt er heraus, während er dich wütend und verletzt ansieht…

„Oh woow ich habe dich ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen Jiho.“ Lächle ich als ich Jiho auf einem Fest treffe, er ist ein Freud den ich schon seit dem Kindergarten kenne.

„Ah du bist das, ich hätte dich fast nicht mehr erkannt… ja stimmt das letzte Mal waren wir um die 12 Jahre alt glaube ich.“ Antwortet er und lächelt mir ebenfalls freundlich zu. „Und wie läuft es bei dir so?“

„Ach ich habe einiges zu tun in letzter Zeit ich lerne sehr hart… aber hm was gibt’s noch so … achja ich möchte dir gern meinen festen Freund vorstellen, Jungkook – er müsste auch irgendwo hier sein, er wollte etwas zu trinken kaufen.“

Plötzlich spüre ich wie sich eine vertraute starke Hand um meine schließt.  
„Ich habe unsere Getränke, lass uns gehen.“ Sagt er mit ungewohnt fester Stimme.  
Und darauf zieht er mich aus der Menschenmenge und weg von dem verdattert schauenden Jiho.

Verwirrt laufe ich hinter ihm her, bis er sich umdreht und mit einem wütenden und verletzten Blick hervorbringt „wieso sprichst du mit diesem Kerl? – verdammt du bist meine Freundin wieso schäkerst du mit ihm????“

Es dauert einen kleinen Moment in dem ich ihn Schockiert anstarre, doch dann geht mir ein Licht auf und ich muss grinsen. „… Du bist ja richtig eifersüchtig“ ziehe ich ihn auf.  
Aber er verschränkt nur die Arme und schaut mich verunsichert an.

Ich nehme seine Hände in meine, und lächle ihn diesmal ganz sanft an, „Jungkookie… wir kennen uns schon so lange… und du weist doch wie sehr ich dich Liebe.“ Sein blick wird etwas weicher. „Wirklich du musst dir keine Sorgen machen Jiho ist ein alter Sandkastenfreund von mir“ dann küsse ich ihn und schmiege mich für einen Moment ganz nah an ihn.

„Oh das wusste ich nicht, tut mir leid“ murmelt er und wuschelt sich verlegen durch seine Haare. Woow dieses grinsen schießt es mir durch den kopf. Aber dann bin ich es die ihn diesmal an die Hand nimmt und gemeinsam gehen wir zurück zu Jiho.

„Also- Kookie, das ist Jiho, mein Sandkastenkumpel… Jiho, das ist Jungkook mein Freund“  
„Schön dich kennen zu lernen“ nickt Jiho Jungkook zu.  
„Ebenfalls… Entschuldige mein Verhalten eben.“ entgegnet er.  
„Schon gut, ich bin froh das sie jemanden gefunden hat der sie liebt und sie offensichtlich gut beschützt.“ Grinst Jiho, Jungkook und mich an, und ich bin einfach froh wie es ist, mit einem erleichtert wirkenden Jungkookie der liebevoll meine Hand hält.


End file.
